Masked with Love
by yellowandblue19
Summary: Finally, Christine Daae knew what she wanted all along. And for the first time, the Phantom felt what it was like to be loved and cared for. A Phantom/Christine one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended. I don't own anything other than my story. The Phantom of the Opera and its characters, plot, whatsoever belong to their respective owners. I hope no one will sue me for this.

**Author's note: **Hello guys. I'm just new and making myself comfortable here. Anyway, The Phantom of the Opera is definitely one of my favorites but I never really liked it when Christine ended up with Raoul so I've decided to make my own pairing. I made this a few years ago but I only knew of this site recently. And well, I finally decided to make an account so that I can post my story here and share it with you. Hope you guys will like it. By the way, I want to tell you guys beforehand that the story might seem to get a bit cheesy towards the end. Anyway, comments, reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome.

**Masked with Love**

The film sets into motion in 1919. An old Raoul recognizes the Lot 666, a chandelier from the opera house, which was restored and sold off at an auction. As the auctioneers displayed the chandelier, Raoul reminisced and was swept back in the time when the opera house was still active.

The movie then centers on the "Phantom", who lived within the deepest recess of the opera house and was tormented by his scarred and ugly face, together with the young soprano, Christine, whose beauty and voice captured the Phantom's attention. The Phantom, after hearing Christine sing for the first time, instantly became greatly obsessed with her that he devoted himself entirely to her. He followed her everywhere and watched her every move. He then started appearing to her soon after and even trained her how to sing like an angel. He also offered her gifts and tried to make her feel happy and comfortable when they're together. But there is one thing he never dared tell her, or should we say, show her. One thing that could change all the treatment she has for him. His face. Somehow, the Phantom knew deep down inside that if his secret becomes known, things would turn around and he would eventually lose her. Forever.

That's why he never ever forgot to put his mask on whenever she's around. He never let her see him without his mask because he was afraid to scare and lose her. He also distasted it when other guys came near her but he just let her be, knowing that such a thing can't be helped for Christine is such a very attractive, charming, young lady. He also didn't mind because he knew that Christine felt closer to him than to any other guy. But things changed when one day, Raoul, Christine's childhood sweetheart, suddenly returned to her life. Soon enough, Christine found herself in the company of Raoul most of the time that she barely had time spent with the Phantom. And sooner did the Phantom realize that he is losing her to some other guy. Never did the Phantom know that as much as Christine enjoyed her old friend's company, she felt that there is still something lacking. After thinking things through, she finally knew what it was. The Phantom. It finally became clear to her. She actually likes to be with the Phantom more than anything and anyone in the world!

She never thought that she would fall in love with someone.. someone whose face she haven't even seen. But just when she's sure of what she felt, things began to get more complicated and even more confusing. Raoul has been very kind, supportive and sweet to her. Heck, they've already even known each other since they were young. She even remembered how much she liked him back then. There's really no reason why she can't possibly like him or turn him down. As Raoul continued to court her, Christine became more and more confused. She became torn between her love for the Phantom and her obvious attraction for Raoul. She thought to herself, _What if I don't really love the Phantom? What if it's just pity and admiration that I feel for him? Or what if I do like him? How will I confront Raoul about it? I don't want to see him get hurt. And what will I tell him, that I have fallen in love with a man, a man whose face I haven't even seen? A man who has actually never been seen, not by anyone except me?_

Christine became preoccupied with these thoughts. The Phantom, on the other hand, became extremely jealous of how the two friends have been acting around each other. He can tell Christine was really attracted to the guy and that she really cared for him. He became frustrated by the fact that he can't compete with the guy nor simply show Christine how much he loves her. The thing is, the Phantom has always been hard on himself and others. He doesn't know how to express himself and did not even try. That is why when he saw Raoul and Christine together at the opera house's rooftop, smiling admirably and holding each other, he became heartbroken and betrayed and immediately lost his all his hope of winning Christine's heart. But then he felt that it is already time for him to move on because he thinks that Christine clearly is in love with another man and that he can do nothing about it. Thinking of these thoughts made the Phantom feel more alone and sadder than ever.

Days passed and the Phantom had already given up all his hopes of being with Christine. He avoided her and stopped training her. Christine wondered why he doesn't appear anymore. She became worried and frustrated that she could not stop thinking of him. It came to the point that she couldn't hide her feelings anymore and finally admitted to herself that she does feel something deep and special for the Phantom and that all she ever wanted was to be with him and with him only. She told Raoul about it and he painfully accepted the truth. Christine felt deeply sad for the guy for he was such a great man. She even felt surprised that Raoul just took things calmly and went away. But of course, more than anything else, she felt happy that she can finally be with the Phantom. Each day passed by and Christine just grew more eager and more anxious to see the Phantom because she thought that the Phantom might be avoiding her. The managers and the people of the opera house, however, surely were not as much eager to see the Phantom. They finally decided that they want to keep the opera house solely to themselves and without the keen supervision of the Phantom. They devised a plan that would bring death upon the Phantom whom they believed to be a cruel and heartless man. Raoul was definitely informed of the trap set primarily by the managers because he is the Vicomte de Chagny.

And knowing that Christine cared a lot for the Phantom, he immediately told her about the plan and they set out to find him. The ballet mistress, Madame Giry, having known of their plan, told them the truth that she knew where the Phantom lived all along. She guided them to the Phantom's lair. Soon enough, Christine and Raoul found the Phantom, alone, crying by his bed, without his mask on. They became surprised at the sight and the Phantom immediately realized their presence. Struck by the Phantom's appearance, Christine was not able to say anything. Shocked and angry, the Phantom immediately asked them how they were able to find him. They told him that Madame Giry was the one who led them to his lair. They also explained to him that the reason why they came all the way down was to warn him about the managers' plan to kill him. The Phantom then revealed that he actually knew of the managers' plan and that he has no intention of avoiding it. He told them, "This is my fate. After all, I'm just a hideous and scary creature who shouldn't have existed anyway. Who would care if ever I'm already gone? No one loves me and no one understands. No one ever does. When people see my face, they just avoid and feel pity for me. They never really care. So please, just let me be! Just leave me alone!! "

Struck by the Phantom's revelation of his dark, seemingly miserable life, Christine approached him slowly then kissed him. She told him, "You're wrong. I care so much about you than you could possibly imagine. I love you. And I don't want to ever lose you. I know I've done something wrong, but I hope you could let me make it up to you. Let me go and escape with you." The Phantom immediately became touched, for he has never received such kindness and affection from anyone before. He could see deep affection in her eyes that he just can't help but cry. The Phantom, mustering all his inner strength, regained his composure and told them, "I believe you now and I trust you. But I can't let you do that. You'll not be safe with me. You're better off with Raoul. I know that he is much more capable of taking care of you." Christine replied, "No, that's not true. Life without you is impossible. There's not much time. Please let me go with you. I just want to be with you so please, let me escape with you!" The Phantom finally gave in for he cannot hold his desire to be with Christine any longer. Just before she departed and escaped the lair with the Phantom, Christine approached Raoul and gave him the diamond ring from her finger. After Christine and the Phantom's departure, Meg Giry, the ballet mistress' daughter, entered the lair only to find the Phantom's white mask. Meg asked Raoul where the Phantom and Christine are, but Raoul just responded with a deep sigh. Later on, Raoul told Meg and her mother the whole story on the condition that they should not tell it to anybody. After telling them the whole story, Raoul never spoke of it again. The managers also finally gave up the search for the Phantom. Years passed by and no one already knows what happened to the two lovers who went away.

Later, the grainy black and white picture dominates as the elderly Raoul exits the auction and rides to his house. On his bedside table, the picture of the beautiful Christine was shown together with the ring she gave him.


End file.
